Le berceau des Némésis
by Neymanga
Summary: Infecté. Voilà le nom donné aux personnes ayant survécu au choc d'un Némésis. Voilà également le nom donné à ses monstres inhumains qui terrorisent la population. Ils doivent être exterminer... Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait avant de le rencontrer et d'être elle aussi infecté... (univers : Radiant)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey !**

 **Nouvelle fiction qui prend place dans l'univers de Radiant, un manga que j'adore. En général, je ne fais pas d'univers alternatif, mais là j'avais envie. Enfin, j'ai fait une fusion des deux univers et je suis assez fière du résultat. Vu que la catégorie Radiant n'existe pas, je ne l'ai pas mit en crossover. J'ai moi-même corrigé le chapitre... ça m'a pris beaucoup de temps donc signalez-moi s'il y a beaucoup d'erreurs. En tout cas, c'est classé humour et aventure, mais il n'y aura pas d'humour dans ce chapitre d'introduction. J'ai voulu faire les choses proprement et bien mettre en place le** **concept de l'histoire. Je n'ai pas mis romance, vue que, c'était quel que peu évident. Bref!**

 **Place au chapitre...**

I.

L'infecté

_ Un infecté ? Vous êtes sûr ?

_ Oui monsieur. Il a été aperçu aux à bord de la ville.

Elle retint sa respiration. Elle se tenait derrière la porte, n'osant pas toquer.

_ A quoi ressemble-t-il ?

_ Assez grand, cheveux rouge et blanc et une énorme brulure parcourant son visage.

_ C'est toutes les informations que vous avez ?

_ Oui monsieur.

_ D'accord… Entre ma puce, je sais que tu es là.

Elle déglutit difficilement et poussa la porte du bureau.

_ D-désolé père, je ne souhaitais pas vous écouter et je sais que c'est très mal d'écouté au porte. Veuillez excuser mon impolitesse.

_ C'est bon pour cette fois. Que souhaitais-tu me dire ?

_ Il y a le général des quartiers de l'inquisition de la partie ouest de la ville qui souhaiterait vous voir.

_ Très bien, Momo, dit à mon subalterne de me rejoindre dans mon bureau quant à vous, je vous prierais de veiller, à ce que l'alerte se transmette dans toute la ville.

_ Oui, monsieur.

L'homme sortit de la pièce et Momo s'apprêtait à le suivre.

_ Attends Momo.

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna soutenant le regard du paternel.

_ Oui, qui y a-t-il, père ?

_ Tu as entendu notre discussion donc tu es au courant de la menace qui plane.

_ Oui, un infecté se promène dans la ville.

_ Tu connais également le danger que représentent les infectés, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui père.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Les infectés sont des hommes sanguinaires dépourvus de sentiments n'hésitant pas à mettre les villes à feu et à sang. Ils attirent les Némésis qui contaminent d'autres hommes pour qu'ils soient eux aussi infectés enfin, quand ils ne les tuent pas. C'est pour cela qu'existe l'inquisition chargée d'arrêter les infectés et de les enfermer.

_ D'accord, maintenant, dis-moi le danger que représentent les Némésis.

_ Les Némésis sont des bêtes tombant du ciel pour venir s'écraser sur les ilots. Aux dernières informations, c'est les infectés qui sont à l'origine de ce phénomène. Si un Némésis touche un homme non infecté, deux choix s'offrent à la victime : soit il meurt soit il devient à son tour infecté. Le pourcentage de survie est inférieur à un pour cent.

_ Parle-moi de ma place au sein de l'inquisition.

_ Vous êtes responsable de l'archipel dirigé par New Rubble Town. Vous avez aidé à la reconstruction des ilots il y a 20 ans après la guerre totale contre les Némésis. C'est également durant cette guerre que nous avons découvert que les infectés étaient bel et bien les responsables de l'arrivée des Némésis même s'ils avaient tenu 4 siècles en nous cachant ce fait. C'est à partir de là que la loi anti-infectée a été votée.

_ Très bien Momo. Tu noteras donc que s'il devait t'arriver malheur à cause d'un infecté ou d'un Némésis, notre réputation serait ternie. C'est pour cela que tu dois faire attention à tout ce qui peut t'arriver. Ai-je été clair ?

_ Oui père.

_ Et, une dernière chose. Penses-tu vraiment que des individus tuant par sang-froid, par plaisir et représentant la plus grande menace connue puisse réellement être considéré comme des Hommes ?

_ Je… je ne sais pas…

_ Et bien là est ta seule erreur. Ce sont des créatures, des monstres, des bêtes sauvages qu'on doit enfermer. Ce sont tous, sauf des Hommes. D'accord ?

_ O-oui père…

_ Très bien, tu peux y aller.

Elle fit une légère révérence et sortit de la salle. Elle croisa le général des quartiers sud et le salua. Il lui faisait peur et elle ne pouvait pas s'attarder ici. Elle se regarda longuement dans le miroir de l'entrée sans dire mot, arrangeant lentement ses vêtements. Son visage était couvert de maquillage et ses cheveux coupés, dans un carré court. Il était d'un blond assez clair malgré le fait que leur couleur d'origine soit le noir. Comme cela, elle ressemblait à sa mère. Mère qu'elle avait perdue après que cette dernière soit devenue une infectée quelque temps après sa naissance. Elle secoua la tête à ses souvenirs. Son père avait fait le bon choix, il ne pouvait pas garder un tel danger pour la communauté parce qu'il l'aimait. Mais il souffrait depuis son absence. Depuis que ce Némésis l'a touché, elle la femme de sa vie, il ne vivait plus. C'est pour cela, qu'il avait tout fait pour que sa fille lui ressemble le plus possible. Ses cheveux ébène étaient devenus blonds, elle portait des lentilles pour masquer ses yeux noirs profonds qui arboraient aux yeux de tous un vert océan. Son teint était constamment maquillé pour qu'il soit plus pêchu que son teint pâle.

Elle soupira légèrement. Elle avait accepté ça et c'était même elle qui l'avait proposé. Pour combler ce manque, cette absence qui s'accentuait de jour en jour. Mais elle le vivait de moins en moins bien. Chaque compliment de son père était suivi d'un, _« Tu ressembles à ta mère »_ , _« Akiko serait fière de toi », « tu es magnifique, comme ta mère »_ et tant d'autres.

Elle se reconcentra sur le plus important. Un infecté était en liberté dans la ville. Ce qui voulait dire que la menace d'un Némésis planait sur eux. Elle frissonna. Non. Elle ne devait pas avoir peur et elle sortirait comme ce qui était prévu. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers la porte afin de se rendre à son habituelle cour de piano, cours qu'elle méprisait.

Elle sortit de chez elle et marcha d'un pas assez lent. L'envie n'était pas très visible. Elle arriva dans une rue bondée de la ville. Une foule monstre s'y trouvait. Son regard parcourut les lieux à la recherche du chemin le plus rapide pour éviter tout ce monde. Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas tâche aisée. Malgré le long manteau qu'elle portait ainsi que sa capuche noire, elle était facilement reconnaissable. On l'arrêta plus d'une fois pour dire à quel point ils étaient fiers du travail de son père, pour la saluer ou lui dire qu'elle était ravissante. Elle pouvait bien se passer de tout ça et trouvait même cela agaçant.

Elle continua de marcher lorsqu'elle percuta quelqu'un. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le temps sembla comme figé. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines, sa respiration devint irrégulière. Il murmura un « désolé » avant de continuer sa route. Elle resta figée.

Ce garçon… Ses yeux, sa brulure. Elle n'avait vu que ça. Sans la mise en garde de son père, elle n'aurait pas deviné qu'il était infecté. En effet, beaucoup d'hommes arboraient de telles balafres. Puis, ses yeux. Leur couleur n'était pas un problème. La fille de son professeur avait les yeux vert et bleu. Ça ne l'avait donc pas choqué. Nan, c'est plutôt ce côté hypnotisant dans son regard. Lorsque leurs regards s'étaient rencontrés, elle avait été… déstabilisée. Elle pensait d'abord que c'était de la peur, mais, le choc passé, c'est comme si une atmosphère étrange, calme s'était installée. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. C'était assez désagréable.

Elle pensait qu'à la vue d'un infecté, elle ressentirait de la haine en se souvenant de sa mère et du fait que s'ils n'existaient pas, elle serait toujours là, mais la seule chose qu'elle ressentit fut de la déstabilisation. Même si elle essayait, elle n'arrivait pas à le haïr. Il n'avait rien fait et elle ne pouvait pas le haïr sans raison.

Elle se ressaisit. C'est d'un infecté dont il est question ! Il n'y a pas besoin de raison pour les détester. Elle secoua sa tête, remarquant qu'elle était toujours au milieu de la rue. Elle se retourna et reconnut la silhouette du garçon. Elle rebroussa chemin et décida de le suivre. Même s'il n'avait montré aucun signe d'hostilité, il restait tout de même une grande menace.

Elle le suivit de rue en rue, essayant d'être la plus discrète possible. Le jeune homme tourna dans une ruelle sombre. Elle déglutit, mais s'y engouffra à son tour. À sa plus grande surprise, il avait disparu. Elle s'avança un peu pour voir où il était parti lorsqu'elle sentit une main se refermant sur son poignet puis l'attirant vers elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit qu'elle entendit le bruit d'une porte qui se claque puis elle se retrouva à terre, avec un poids inconnu sur elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à crier, paralyser par la peur. Elle ouvrit les yeux puis retomba sur ce même regard vairon.

_ Pourquoi tu me suis ?

Elle n'arriva pas à répondre. Foutue. Elle était foutue. Il arqua un sourcil en attente de réponse et elle essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait d'éviter son regard.

_ Alors ?

_ Désolé… je ne voulais pas…

_ Tu ne voulais pas quoi ?

_ Vous suivre…

_ Si tu ne le voulais pas, tu ne l'aurais pas fait. Dans le cas contraire, où tu aurais agi contre ta volonté, je suis désolé de te dire que tu as de légers problèmes.

_ Je… désolé…

_ Cependant, tout ça ne répond pas à ma question.

_ Pardon ?

_ Pourquoi tu me suivais ?

_ Pour, pourquoi ?

_ Oui.

_ Parce que… elle prit une grande inspiration. Vous êtes un infecté et il est de mon devoir en tant que citoyen de tout faire pour que vous soyez arrêté et maitriser.

Pourquoi elle lui avait répondu ! C'est ses yeux, elle n'arrivait pas à leur mentir. Il l'avait aussi empêché de crier. Une expression de surprise traversa son visage puis laissa place à de la mélancolie.

_ Oh… je vois…

_ Maintenant, qu'aller vous faire ? Me tuer ou me violer ?

Il sursauta et la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, une expression d'embarras clairement visible.

_ Pa-pa-pardon ?

_ Bah, oui, vous êtes un infectés, tout le monde sait que vous êtes une bande de monstres sanguinaires s'adonnant à ce genre d'activité.

Il rougit à vue d'œil, pris au dépourvu par les paroles de la jeune fille.

_ Je, non, je, je, je ne fais pas ça je… Jamais, enfin, tu te trompes…

Il commença à prendre conscience de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait.

_ Ne te méprends pas ! Je ne me suis pas mis comme ça sur toi pour cette raison ! Dis comme ça, ça fait bizarre, mais crois-moi ! C'est pour que tu ne t'échappes pas. Enfin non ! Pour que tu n'alertes pas les autres…

_ Pourquoi te justifies-tu ? Après tout, tu es un infecté, si tu veux me faire taire et prendre ma vie, fais-le.

Elle provoquait la mort n'est-ce pas ? Il se tut essayant de capter son regard alors que celui de la jeune fille regardait ailleurs.

_ Je… on n'est pas comme ça, tu sais…

_ Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce que t'essayes de faire ? M'attendrir pour te sauver puis appeler ta horde de Némésis et mettre la ville à feu à sang ?

_ Hein ? Non, si je suis là c'est parce qu'un Némésis s'apprête à tomber sur l'ilot.

_ Tu l'as amené avec toi, c'est ça ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

_ Attends une minute ? Comment les Némésis sont tués d'après toi ?

_ Par l'inquisition bien sûr.

_ Et comment font-ils s'ils ne peuvent pas les toucher ?

_ Bah avec des armes…

_ Euh… tu te rends compte que s'ils font ça, ils se jettent sur le Némésis et deviennent peut-être des, comment dis-tu ? infectés.

_ Euh… oui, ou tu veux en venir ?

Elle ne voulait pas savoir.

_ Et bien…

Il fut coupé par un énorme bruit de fracas. Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda-t-elle avec peur.

_ Le Némésis… Il est proche… Cours, va te mettre à l'abri !

_ Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis, ce n'est pas logique ?

_ Dépêche-toi ou…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'une immense créature ronde apparu. Il se leva et prit Momo dans ses bras.

_ Fais ce que je te dis et cours !

Elle ne réagit pas, complètement paralysée, ses yeux dirigés vers le monstre.

_ C'est… c'est…

_ Un Némésis merde ! Maintenant court !

Elle ne bougea pas alors qu'il essayait de la raisonner. De son côté, la chose les remarqua enfin et se dirigea vers eux. L'infecté la porta puis sortit de l'espèce de fabrique abandonnée où il se trouvait. Il était sur un toit et il la déposa, se mettant entre elle et le Némésis.

_ Je n'ai pas le choix… Souffla-t-il.

Il mit ses mains devant lui et elles décrivirent deux grands cercles. Momo le regarda faire et elle vit comme des particules blanches qui se rassemblait sur lui. Lorsqu'elles repassèrent devant lui, un immense jet de flamme et de glace se dirigea à très grande vitesse sur le monstre. Comment faisait-il ça ? Il n'était dit nulle part que les infectés avaient des pouvoirs particuliers. Il avait juste des caractéristiques physiques différentes.

_ Cours !

Elle se secoua, mais lorsqu'elle tenta de se lever, elle trébucha. Il la vit tomber et arrêta son attaque, il n'aurait jamais dû. Le Némésis se jeta sur eux. Il toucha le garçon qui n'eut rien étant déjà infecté, mais on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Momo. Le point de la bête la percuta de plein fouet. Elle sentit comme un éclair passant dans ses veines. Mal. Elle avait très mal. Elle roula sur le toit. Une grande douleur prit possession d'elle. Le garçon, lança une nouvelle vague d'énergie qui fit disparaitre le Némésis. Elle put à peine voir ça, que ce fut le noir total…

…

_ Shouto, Shouto ! Elle se réveille !

_ Ah bon ? Elle va bien ?

_ On dirait…

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et tomba sur le visage d'une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs avec des mèches rouges. Elle les referma.

C'est ce jour-là où tout à commencer…

...

 **Alors ? Bien ? Mauvais ? Nul à chier ? ça serait pas mal si je respectais le planning de sorties que je vous donne non ? Enfin bref, je m'en vais faire cette traduction. Bye !**

 **Neymanga**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey !**

 **Merci pour tout les retours ! Je ne le dis pas assez souvent mais je vous suis vraiment reconnaissante pour prendre le temps de me dire ce que vous pensez de mon histoire et c'est très important pour moi. C'est un histoire de type "Shonen" donc pas mal d'humour mais également de l"aventure et des moments sérieux. J'ai quelque petite chose à dire à la fin, rester jusqu'au bout !**

 **Réponse au review :**

 **Evilfaul : C'EST PAS GRAVE ! TU AS AIME, C'EST LE PLUS IMPORTANT !**

 **UnPseudoOriginal : C'est un très bon manga, très drôle en plus, je te le conseille (en même temps, moi et mon humour de merde...). J'aime bien jouer avec les relations entre les personnages du coup, il change beaucoup de caractère en fonction de ce que je veux faire. Nan ça va, tu as saisi le truc même si moi, j'ai modifié des trucs par rapport à l'histoire de base (mais on est sur le même principe). Nan mais tout le gars de l'UA ont le chic pour se mettre dans la merde...**

 **Fan de Todomo : Je suis contente que ça te plaise, juste un peu triste car le manga n'a pas le succès qu'il mérite.**

 **Fan de Todomom : Contente que ça te plaise !**

 **LaVéritéVraie : Contente que ça te plaise ! C'était le but rechercher, surtout que je voulais bien avoir deux point de vue pour qu'ils soit mit en opposition dans ce chapitre ^^. La voilà la suite ! Bonne soirée à toi aussi !**

 **Meriphihka : Merci beaucoup ! ça me pendait au nez, j'avais trop envie de faire une fic sur cet univers ^^.**

 **Hatsumi-sama : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite !**

 **Sur ce,**

 **Place au chapitre...**

II.

Désillusion

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Tout était flou. Elle discernait uniquement une tache de rouge et de blanc. Elle voulut se redresser mais une effroyable douleur parcourue l'entièreté son être, étant plus forte encore au niveau de son dos.

_ Tu devrais rester allonger.

Cette voix. Elle la connaissait. Sa vue devint plus claire et elle retint un cri paniqué. Elle sera les draps blancs qui la couvraient contre elle.

_ Ça va ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

Fuir. Elle devait fuir. Son regard parcouru la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit et ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de partir à la découverte des lieux.

_ Tu as assez dormi ? Est-ce que tu as faim ?

Son regard se redirigea vers le garçon qui lui faisait face. Elle calma les battements frénétiques de son pauvre cœur. Que faire ? Comment devait-elle réagir ? Que comptait-il faire d'elle pour l'avoir amené ici.

_ Tu trembles, tu as froid ? Fuyumi a vérifié, tu n'as pas de fièvre. Tu as faim peut-être ?

Fuyumi. Elle reprit ses esprits à ce nom. Qui est-elle ? De quoi parlait-il ? Elle fronça les sourcils et pencha sa tête sur le côté dans un signe de confusion.

_ Tu m'entends ? Demanda-t-il en montrant une oreille.

Elle hocha lentement la tête. Etrange. C'était le seul mot qui lui venait pour qualifier ce qu'il se passait. Ses yeux, elle les fixa. L'un était d'un bleu profond. L'autre était d'un noir onyx. C'était peu commun comme couleur voir complètement incongru. Les yeux vairons étaient en générale vert et marron ou bien vert et bleu pas gris et bleu. Elle cligna des yeux lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'était approché d'elle avec une expression de confusion. Elle sursauta et voulu reculer mais se cogna contre la tête du lit.

_ Tu ne m'as pas répondu, est-ce que tu peux parler ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, questionna-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

_ Ah tu n'as pas perdu ta voix, c'est déjà ça… dit-il.

_ Où suis-je ? Demanda-t-elle terrifier.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent légèrement puis son visage se déforma dans une expression réticente. Il ne semblait pas vouloir répondre mais le fit tout de même.

_ Eh bien… Tu es… chez moi…

Elle écarquilla les yeux complètement terrifier. _« Chez… chez lui ! »_. Elle se colla contre le mur. Une sortie. C'est la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait. Il ne remarqua pas sa peur flagrante et s'approcha d'elle.

_ Fuyumi va revenir pour s'occuper de toi.

Elle déglutit.

_ S'occuper de moi ? Dit-elle avec crainte.

_ Oui, elle va te donner à manger et des médicaments.

_ Des médicaments ?

_ C'est ça. Tu dois avoir mal quelque part, je me trompe ?

_ Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Tu ne souhaites pas me tuer ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

_ Pourquoi ferais-je ça après t'avoir amenée ici ? Enfin… si je t'avais laissée, tu serais morte à l'heure qu'il est.

 _« M… Morte ? Il m'a sauvé la vie ? »_

_ Comment ça ? Mon père serait venu me chercher et ce serait occupée de moi.

_ Il aurait surtout fui en te voyant. En même temps, passé de blonde à brune ça se remarque puis tes cheveux t'arrive presque à la taille maintenant.

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Paniquée, elle prit ses cheveux en main pour voir si ce qu'il disait était véridique. Elle étouffa un cri. Il remarqua enfin ça détresse et déclara :

_ Ne t'en fais pas, ça te va très bien.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ! S'écria la jeune fille.

Il se redressa et ses yeux papillonnèrent de nouveaux.

_ Je… je n'ai rien fait…

_ Menteur ! Ramène-moi chez moi !

C'était puéril voir complètement stupide.

_ Mais enfin… je ne peux pas…

_ Si ! Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ?

_ C'est pour toi que je fais ça, répondit-il. Pour ton bien.

_ Si ce que tu dis est vrai, je te prierais de me ramener chez moi !

_ Mais que vont dire tes parents lorsqu'ils verront que tu es une infecté ?

Elle s'arrêta de respirer pour ce qui lui sembla être des heures.

_ Tu… tu mens…

 _« tait-toi… »_

_ Regarde les choses en face. Tes cheveux, même tes yeux ont changé de couleurs.

_ Tu mens…

 _« arrête… »_

_ Le Némésis t'a attaqué, tu as reçu l'attaque de plein fouet.

_ Tu mens…

 _« arrête, je ne veux pas savoir… »_

_ Tu es toujours en vie donc-

_ Arrête ! C'est faux ! Tu mens !

Des larmes vinrent brouiller sa vue. Elles coulèrent le long de ses joues pour enfin venir se loger entre ses lèvres. Elle sentit une main qui vint se poser sous son menton. Il le releva et planta son regard dans le sien, essuyant ses joues avec son pouce.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, ne pleure plus.

Ses yeux… Elle se perdit à nouveau dedans. Ce côté hypnotisant qui sent dégageait la perturbait. Il sembla remarquer son état de transe et détourna le regard.

_ Désolé… souffla-t-il.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'était… tes yeux…

_ Je sais, pardon, je ne recommencerais plus, enfin, fais attention lorsque tu me regardes dans les yeux.

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? »._

_ Oh, elle est enfin réveillée !

Elle leva les yeux et tomba sur une femme d'une vingtaine d'année. Ses courts cheveux blancs étaient parcourus de mèches rouges. Elle tenait un plateau sur lequel se trouvait un bol de nouille avec un vert d'eau.

_ J'ai a mangé pour toi.

_ Qui êtes-vous ?

_ Je suis la grande sœur de Shouto, Fuyumi Todoroki.

_ Shouto ?

_ Attends, ne me dis pas que tu ne t'es pas présenté Shouto-kun !

_ Tu ne m'en as pas laisser le temps.

_ Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda-t-elle en posant le plateau sur le lit.

Elle se sentait épuisé, comme si son regard l'avait vidé de toute énergie. Fuyumi la regarda en attente de réponse.

_ Mo… Momo Shimamiya…

_ Oh, c'est mignon comme tout ! S'exclama Fuyumi.

_ Oui mais elle va devoir le changer, déclara Shouto.

_ Pardon…

_ En plus, Shimamiya… C'est le nom du dirigeant de New Rubble Town… souffla le garçon. Si jamais ils apprennent que la fille du dirigeant est devenue une infecté, ils feront tous pour te retrouver et te tuer. Change de nom, ça vaut mieux pour toi.

Elle resta sous le choc. C'était beaucoup trop rapide pour elle.

_ Tu, tu n'es pas obligée de choisir maintenant, rassura la grande sœur. Tu peux même nous emprunter notre nom pour l'instant.

_ Votre… votre nom ?

_ Oui, Todoroki, affirma-t-elle.

_ Todoroki… Momo Todoroki…

_ Ça ira pour le moment, tu en choisiras un quand tu auras les idées plus claires.

_ Pour… pourquoi faites-vous tout ça pour moi…

Fuyumi s'assit et lui sourit tendrement.

_ C'est difficile à avaler mais tu es comme nous à présent. Si nous ne nous aidons pas, nous ne survivront jamais.

_ Mais… je suis un monstre maintenant je… je vais tuer et je-

_ Regarde-moi, l'interrompit-elle, lorsque tu plantes ton regard dans le mien, penses-tu réellement que je suis un monstre ou que j'ai tué qui que ce soit ?

_ N-non…

_ Tu vois. Ce qu'il vous raconte ne sont que des tissus de mensonge afin de garder la population sous contrôle. Ce qu'ils ne veulent pas s'avouer c'est qu'il serait incapable de s'occuper de la menace qu'est les Némésis sans nous, les sorciers.

_ Les… sorciers ?

_ C'est comme ça que l'on préfère s'appeler. J'imagine que tu as été témoin de la magie de Shouto.

Un flash lui revint en mémoire. Elle se souvint de cette explosion de flamme et de glace qui sortait de ses mains.

_ Oui… je crois… Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis j'ai… j'ai l'impression que tout mon monde est en train de s'effondrer et de disparaitre comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Je – elle colla ses jambes contre sa poitrine – je ne voulais pas savoir tout ça c'est… beaucoup trop compliqué. Je me complaisais dans cette utopie et dans ce monde manichéen qu'ils nous montraient, au fond de moi, je savais que c'était faux mais… c'était plus simple et cela m'empêchait de tomber dans cette dystopie dans laquelle je suis plongé actuellement. Je… j'ai mal, je ne voulais pas savoir…

_ Eh bien, tu t'exprimes comme Shouto, déclara Fuyumi avec un rire cristallin. Ce n'est pas facile de vous comprendre.

_ Fuyumi, si tu pouvais arrêter de te moquer de moi ça serait gentil.

_ Oh, ne le prends pas mal, je rigolais. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que ce n'est pas évident de comprendre le fond de votre pensé. Sinon, ma petite Momo, mange, tu en as besoin après ses 5 jours de sommeil.

_ 5… 5 jours. J'ai dormi pendant 5 jours ?

_ Oui, une vraie marmotte. Shouto n'arrêtait pas de veiller sur toi pendant ton sommeil. Il avait peur que tu ne te réveilles pas.

_ C'est… c'est vrai ?

Shouto détourna le regard cachant une certaine gêne.

_ Hm…

_ On était vraiment inquiet. Si tu ne te réveillais pas aujourd'hui, Haru aurait forcé Shouto a utilisé la méthode belle au bois dormant.

_ Ne dis pas de bêtise, déclara le concerné.

_ Haru ?

_ Oh, c'est notre frère. Son infection n'est pas visible. Il ressemble juste à un garçon normal au cheveux décoloré. Il existe beaucoup d'albinos donc il passe inaperçu. Vu que c'est le seul qui n'attire pas les regards, c'est lui qui sort pour faire les courses.

_ Je vois.

_ D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser que je ferais mieux de vérifier si ton infection est physique.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Lorsque tu rentres en contact avec un Némésis et que tu y survis, tu subis deux transformations. La première à lieux selon ton type de magie par exemple Shouto et ses cheveux bicolores. La deuxième est particulière. Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà fait l'expérience de te noyer dans le regard de mon beau gosse de frère.

_ Fuyumi… souffla ce dernier.

_ Blague mise à part, tu te sens comme perdu et hypnotiser. Cependant, il est assez facile de reprendre pied et on ne se fait avoir qu'une fois ou deux. Voilà ce qui risque de se passer lorsque les yeux de Shouto sont au « repos ». Lorsqu'ils sont « actifs », il est impossible de se défaire de son emprise de charmeur ultime à part si tu as une volonté d'acier. A noter que c'est plus efficace chez les femmes.

_ Cela reste à prouver et je ne suis pas un charmeur, déclara Shouto. Rassure-toi, tu ne devrais plus avoir de problème maintenant que tu es au courant.

_ Rien qu'avec l'effet de ses yeux, on voit facilement que c'est un sorcier.

_ Oh… c'est ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés…

_ Désolé, mais tout à l'heure, je l'ai utilisé contre toi, confessa-t-il.

Elle releva le regard, surprise.

_ Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Demanda Fuyumi curieuse. Tu voulais qu'elle reste immobile pour lui faire des trucs pas très catholique ?

_ Mais non ! C'était juste pour qu'elle retrouve son calme…

_ Merci… souffla Momo.

_ Je suis rentré !

_ Haru-kun !

Un jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent se tenait au seuil de la porte. _« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont tous craquant ici ? »_. Elle se surprit à avoir ce genre de penser. Ce n'était pas à son habitude de penser de cette manière vis à vis d'autrui.

_ Oh, je vois que notre marmotte en hibernation à émerger. Shouto, tu t'es finalement décidé à la jouer belle au bois dormant ?

_ Ne dis pas de bêtise, elle s'est réveillée toute seule, répondit le bicolore.

_ Eh, Fuyumi-nee, j'ai trouvé ces livres, je les ai achetés pour toi.

_ Oh ! Emile Zola ! Et Victor Hugo ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse !

Momo eu un léger sourire face à l'expression ravi de la jeune femme.

_ Oh non… souffla Shouto.

Elle arqua un sourcil et le regarda avec confusion.

_ Fuyumi ! S'exclama Haru. Reste calme ! Ne t'emballe pas !

_ Mais c'est tellement gentil. Haru-kun, tu es le meilleur !

_ Fuyumi, calme-

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre.

_ Et c'est reparti… murmura le bicolore avec dépit.

_ Qui t'as permis de me donner des ordres ?

_ Fuyumi-nee…

_ La ferme ! J'ai quatre ans de plus que toi et je suis l'ainée !

Le poing de Fuyumi était collé contre le mur et se trouvait beaucoup trop près du visage du jeune homme à son goût.

_ A… Aneki…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as acheté d'autre ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

_ De quoi tenir la semaine… Sinon comment elle s'appelle ? Questionna-t-il en pointant Momo du doigt.

_ Oh, Momo Shimamiya mais c'est une Todoroki jusqu'à ce qu'on lui trouve un autre nom, répondit-elle avec lassitude.

_ Ah, c'est sympa comme nom…

_ Haru, je meurs de faim. Va me préparer quelque chose.

_ Mais tu cuisine mieux que moi, Aneki…

Elle l'attrapa par le col et lui lança un regard si noir que Haru en trembla.

_ Et alors ? J'ai la flemme donc tu te bouges et tu me fais un truc.

_ Ai ! Dit-il en se redressant puis en piquant un sprint.

Momo écarquilla les yeux, confuse.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe…

_ C'est l'infection de Fuyumi.

Elle sursauta. Shouto s'était penché vers elle, avait murmuré cet phrase et son souffle caressait la peau de la jeune fille qui rougit par cette proximité.

_ Lorsqu'elle entre dans un état d'euphorie, elle a un saut d'humeur. Tu as le droit à « Dark Fuyumi » d'après Haru. Ça ne dure que 5 minutes mais règle absolu, si tu tiens à tout tes membres, tu ne la contredis sous aucun prétexte, aucun. Elle a déjà détruit une ville à elle seule, fait attention.

Elle hocha faiblement la tête, extrêmement intimidé.

_ Oï ! Shouto ! Tu attendras que je parte au lieu de flirter devant moi.

_ Oui, pardon aneki.

 _« Il n'a opposé aucune résistance, comparer à toute à l'heure, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de la reprendre… »_

_ Eh, toi, la petite-amie de mon frère, je me suis cassé le cul à te préparer à manger donc tu as intérêt à ce qu'il n'en reste rien.

_ O-oui !

Elle prit le bol de soupe mais se brula. Sa main trembla et semblait être dépourvu de force.

_ Oh, tu dois encore être paralysé à cause de ton choc contre le Némésis. Je vais t'aider, déclara le bicolore.

Il prit les baguettes et attrapa des nouilles. Il les porta à sa bouche et souffla dessus avant de les mettre devant Momo.

_ Fait « ah ».

Elle rougit.

_ Tu sais, je pouvais moi-même souffler dessus…

_ Sauf que c'est plus rapide si je le fais, maintenant ouvre la bouche.

_ Dépêche-toi de manger, ajouta « Dark Fuyumi ».

Elle s'exécuta mangea ce que le bicolore lui tendait. Elle ne cessait de penser que c'était très bizarre mais passa outre. Cependant, elle s'inquiéta sur ce que pouvait être son infection.

_ Demain, déclara soudainement Dark Fuyumi, on aura atteint l'Artémis.

_ L'Artémis ?

_ C'est un rassemblement de sorcier. Là-bas, tu apprendras comment utiliser ta magie et tu verras que le monde n'est pas aussi rose que tu puisses le penser.

Elle hocha la tête et se concentra à nouveau sur ce qu'elle mangeait. L'Artémis… cet endroit lui réservait beaucoup de bonnes surprises… et de mauvaises…

 **Alors ? Bien ? Mauvais ? Nul à chier ? Ce chapitre est plutôt fluff et je n'ai pas fini l'immersion dans l'univers de Radiant. D'abord, je n'ai pas de réel idée pour l'infection de Momo, est-ce que vous pourriez me proposez des choses discrète pour elle ? Genre, pas des ailes de 3 mètre de haut ^^'. Fuyumi est directement inspiré de Melie, un personnage de Radiant qui a vraiment des saut d'humeur.**

 **Ensuite, j'ai un problème. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je dessine et j'aimerais faire partager mes dessins sauf que, je n'arrive pas à faire le lineart ou encrage numérique si vous préférez. Enfin si, je sais les faire mais je ne les aimes pas en plus, ça me prends trop de temps et ça me décourage. Tout ça pour dire que, j'aimerais bien trouver quelqu'un pour me faire mes lineart et que je puisse enfin poster mes dessins. S'il vous plait.**

 **Le chapitre n'est pas corrigé et n'a subi aucune relecture tout simplement parce que mon correcteur m'a fait un doigt. Voilà !**

 **Je ne sais absolument pas combien de chapitre je compte faire mais j'ai une idée de la fin.** **Il y aura du spoil sur radiant donc, va sur Japscan, lit les sept tome et on peut continuer ! Voilà ! Bye!**

 **Neymanga !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey !**

 **Ca fait super longtemps que je n'avais pas posté, d'ailleurs, c'est ma première update de l'année... Du coup, bonne année et bonne santé ! (Oui, il est un peu tard pour ça...) J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop dérangeante... Bon, là, je suis reparti !**

 **Réponse au review :**

 **Miraa : Contente que mon histoire te plaise. Voici la suite ^^.**

 **Nephera-63 : J'espère que cette attente ne t'aura pas tué...**

 **LaVeriteVraie : Mais non, tu n'es pas ridicule ^^. Merci de ta review ^^.**

 **Fan de Todomomo : Cela soulage tout le monde qu'elle soit brune x). Je compte reprendre le chat jaune XD. De taille? Dans quel sens? Peux-tu être plus précise ? Je réponds à ta question un peu plus bas dans le chapitre.**

 **Evilfaul : Qui sait, Fuyumi n'est peut être pas celle que l'on croit x).**

 **Lucky : Momo n'est plus blonde depuis un moment ^^. Il me fallait quelque chose de discret et je ne pouvais malheureusement pas lui donner une queue. Contente que ma fiction te plaise ^^.**

 **Freyja Manga : Je ne veux justement pas reprendre son alter pour son infection mais je pense que tu comprendras pourquoi dans les prochains chapitre. L'infection d'Haru est très problématique pour lui mais je ne la dévoile pas dans ce chapitre ^^.**

 **Scorpon : Contente que mon histoire te plaise toujours autant ^^. Je vais essayer de continuer à bien développer tous les personnages et rendre l'histoire toujours intéressante à lire.**

 **UnPseudoOriginal : La pauvre Momo... Le reste de la famille est pour plus tard (il faudrait pas déjà la plonger en enfer...). Radiant est un manga génial et il aura une adaptation animé en octobre 2018. Non effectivement, il n'y en pas un pour rattraper l'autre... Il reste quelque gros paragraphe mais je ne crois pas avoir écrit de long monologue compliqué dans ce chapitre xD.**

 **Hatsumi-sama : Elle n'est pas encore au bout de ses peines et Fuyumi n'a pas encore tout donné. Pour le système d'infection, je vais essayer de mieux l'expliquer dans les prochains chapitre ^^. Tu touches juste pour l'Artémis mais trêve de spoil. La suite ? La voilà la suite !**

 **Place au chapitre...**

III.

L'infection

L'Artémis. Elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Pas très étonnant sachant qu'il s'agissait d'un rassemblement de sorcier. Elle déglutit ne sachant plus trop quoi pensez de tout ça. Les informations arrivaient bien trop vite et elle n'arrivait pas à toute les traiter.

Elle décida alors de faire un point sur sa situation. Il y a maintenant cinq jours qu'elle doit être porté disparue, elle a été recueillie par les Todoroki, une fratrie de sorcier. Et pour finir, après son contact avec le Némésis, elle se retrouve à son tour infecté. C'était les pires jours de sa vie. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle aurait pensé quelque jour plus tôt. Là, il n'en était rien. Elle ne sentait aucune différence entre maintenant et avant son infection.

Elle regarda ses mains longuement puis releva les yeux en direction de l'ainée de la Fratrie. Cette dernière avait l'air d'avoir retrouvé ses esprits et sa crise « dark Fuyumi » semblait s'être achevé. Actuellement, elle buvait tranquillement un thé en feuilletant un magasin. Haru s'était mis dans un coin et faisait des pompes sur une main. C'était un jeune homme très musclé sans pour autant être un tas de muscle, elle pouvait facilement l'affirmer grâce au fait qu'il ne portait pas de T-shirt. Ses cheveux d'argent étaient beaucoup plus long que ce qu'elle pensait et ils lui arrivaient bien jusqu'au épaule. En le regardant de plus près, elle était incapable de dire ce que pouvait être son infection. Le garçon remarqua son regard insistant puis l'interrogea silencieusement en fronçant les sourcils. Elle détourna rapidement les yeux, embarrassée, pour enfin regarder Shouto.

Ce dernier semblait être extrêmement concentré. Ses yeux hétérochromes étaient dirigés sur une grande feuille brunie. A côté de lui se trouvait du matériel de cartographie. Il travaillait sur une carte. Elle fronça les sourcils se demandant pourquoi.

-Les cartes du monde ne sont plus exact à cause de l'effondrement de certains ilots, du coup, Shouto redessine des cartes avec les changement connus, répondit Haru comme s'il avait lu dans les pensé de la jeune fille alors qu'il continuait à faire des pompes.

Tous furent très surpris par cette soudaine prise de parole alors que ce dernier se mit à faire de tractions sur la première barre solide qu'il trouva. Comment avait-il su ce qu'elle pensait ? Une pensé terrifiante traversa l'esprit de la jeune fille. Et si l'infection d'Haru était de lire dans les pensées ?

-Rassure-toi, reprit-il, je ne sais pas lire dans les pensées ou un truc du genre. C'est juste que tu étais tellement absorbé par ce que faisait Shouto que j'ai jugé utile de t'apporter quelque éclaircissement.

Elle rougit fortement et détourna son regard vers ses mains. Fuyumi rit légèrement alors que Shouto arquait un sourcil. Même si Haru ne lisait pas dans les pensées, il restait tout de même terrifiant. Cependant, elle voulait toujours autant connaître son infection. Elle regarda à nouveau avec l'espoir d'en apprendre un peu plus mais le jeune garçon se tenait toujours à la barre. Il la lâcha brusquement avant de déclarer :

-Bon ! Je pense qu'il est temps d'en apprendre un peu plus sur notre invité, dit-il en s'approchant de la jeune fille. As-tu senti quelque chose de différent depuis ton réveil comme des picotements ou des brulures ?

-A vrai dire, je ne sens aucune différence entre maintenant et avant…

-C'est étrange, déclara Fuyumi en se rapprochant à son tour. Le choc contre un Némésis est toujours violent voir insupportable pour un corps normalement constituer. Permets-tu que je regarde une nouvelle fois à l'endroit du choc s'il te plait ?

-Bien sûr…

Elle se retourna et leva son T-shirt.

-Je ne vois rien de spécial… souffla Fuyumi.

-Sympa le tatouage, renchérit Haru.

-Le tatouage ? Comment ça un tatouage !

-Bah oui, tu as une fleur tatouée dans le dos, répondis Haru.

-Oh ! On dirait une fleur d'un arbre à plume ! S'exclama Fuyumi. Comme c'est joli !

-Tu ne l'avais pas avant de venir ici ? Demanda Shouto qui était lui aussi à côté de la jeune fille.

-Mon père ne m'aurais jamais permis de faire une chose pareille !

-Ça se tient… souffla Haru en se tenant le menton.

-Tourne-toi, ajouta Shouto.

Elle fut légèrement surprise mais s'exécuta. Le bicolore posa sa main droite sur son dos et Momo frissonna à cause du contact de froid. Le garçon fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

-Es-tu sûr que tu n'avais pas ça avant de venir ? Demanda-t-il.

-Sure et certaine.

-C'est bizarre, le fantasia devrait encore avoir du mal à circuler…

-Le fantasia ?

-Oui, le fantasia, ce que Fuyumi a qualifié de magie quelque minute plus tôt. A partir du moment où tu rentres en contact avec un Némésis, le fantasia se mets à circuler dans ton corps. Cependant, le fantasia ne peut être manipuler à main nue. Lorsqu'un Némésis tombe sur un ilot, un arbre à plume pousse à cet endroit même. Plus l'arbre est grand, plus le Némésis est imposant. Cet arbre est utilisé par les sorciers pour créer toutes sortes d'instrument tel que les gants à plume, les balais à plume ou encore les baguette à plume. Ces objets nous permettent de capter le fantasia et de l'exploiter.

-Enfin, en théorie, déclara Haru.

-Comment ça « en théorie » ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Vois-tu, il se trouve que certaines personnes soient capables de manier le fantasia à main nue, répondit-il.

-Ah bon ? Vous avez des exemples ?

-Tu en as trois devant toi, déclara l'ainée avec un sourire au visage.

-Mais, comment est-ce possible ?

-On ne sait pas, répondit Haru. On voyage en parti pour ça.

-En parti ? Qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à aller d'ilots en ilots alors ?

-Eh bien, reprit le garçon au cheveux d'argent, les civils sont incapables de se protéger de la menace des Némésis sans faire appel à nous…

-Puis, ajouta Fuyumi, on ne peut pas vraiment se permettre de vivre à l'Artémis donc…

-Et rapporter un Némésis vivant là-bas pourrait nous rapporter beaucoup d'argent, renchérit le cadet.

-Sans oublier que rapporter un quelconque indice sur l'origine du radiant nous rapporterait également beaucoup, conclut Shouto.

-Le radiant ?

-Ecoute, déclara Fuyumi, je pense que ça fait beaucoup trop d'information pour toi en une journée, nous en reparlerons lorsque nous arriverons à l'Artémis.

-D'accord, mais pour mon tatouage ?

-Visiblement, il semblerait que ce soit ton infection, répondit-elle. Tu as de la chance, elle se cache facilement, tu pourras même te promener tranquillement sur les ilots avec Haru sans avoir l'inquisition à tes trousses ce qui n'est pas négligeable.

-En parlant d'inquisition, reprit Haru, nous devrions nous poser sur l'île d'Elydia. Elle est en territoire Cyfandir donc nous aurons aucun problème avec l'inquisition.

-Pourquoi souhaites-tu que l'on se pose maintenant ? Questionna Fuyumi.

-Ça ne m'avait pas paru clair avant mais maintenant je comprends. Lorsque j'étais parti chercher de quoi mangé ils parlaient activement de la disparition de Momo. Connaissant l'inquisition ils risquent d'accoster tout les dirigeables afin de la retrouver.

-Hmmm, je vois, souffla Fuyumi, malheureusement, ce genre de procédure peut durer des semaines voir des mois. On ne peut pas se permettre de s'arrêter en Cyfandir. Dès que nous voudrons repartir nous seront directement arrêter.

-Alors que faire ? Demanda Shouto.

-C'est simple, répondit Fuyumi, on va ranger tout notre matériel de sorcier dans la cale du dirigeable et s'ils nous abordent, Shouto et moi descendront dans la cale alors qu'Haru et Momo iront accueillir nos très cher amis de l'inquisition.

-Momo ne peut pas rester avec moi, exposa Haru, c'est elle qu'ils cherchent.

-Il ne la reconnaitront pas, répondit le benjamin, ses cheveux ont poussé et on tourné au noir à son contact avec le Némésis. Ses yeux sont également devenus noir. Avant de venir ici elle était blonde et ses cheveux étaient coupé en carré.

-Voilà qui règle le problème, conclut Fuyumi. Maintenant, tous au boulot !

Les garçons se levèrent alors que Momo essayait de se lever tant bien que mal.

-Oh, Ne te force pas, déclara l'ainée en la voyant en difficulté, on pourra très bien se débrouiller à trois. Contente-toi de te reposer, il ne faut pas que tu te surmène.

Momo acquiesça et se rallongea, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Il y avait beaucoup de choses avec lesquels elle n'était pas familière mais qu'elle devait traiter.

Tout d'abord, sa nouvelle situation en tant qu'infecté. Elle prenait conscience que, même en ne faisant rien, elle était une hors la loi. Elle devait faire très attention à ce que personne ne le sache. Quelque chose lui serra le cœur et lui fit très mal. En y repensant, elle avait très mal jugé le bicolore lors de leur première rencontre. Elle l'avait traité comme un monstre et à présent c'était le seul, lui et sa famille, à s'occuper d'elle. Le plus troublant était de constater que tout ce qu'elle avait cru savoir avant ses 5 jours ne sont que mensonges.

Ensuite, l'Artémis restait un énorme mystère à ses yeux. De ce qu'elle avait compris, il s'agissait d'un énorme rassemblement de sorcier. Si tel était le cas, elle pourrait y rencontrer plusieurs personne de confiance.

Les infections étaient quelque chose qu'elle trouvait plutôt passionnant. Celle de Shouto était ensorcelante alors que celle de Fuyumi était terrifiante. Elle souhaitait toujours connaitre celle d'Haru mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle pouvait qualifier d'important dans l'immédiat. Tous ce qu'elle savait était que la sienne ne se voyait pas. Si la sienne était effectivement se tatouage, elle n'avait pas de soucis à se faire, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il représentait bien plus.

Et pour finir, il y avait ce fameux radiant. Elle ne savait absolument pas ce que c'était mais ce nom l'intriguait. De ce qu'elle avait compris, une seule information à son sujet pourrait lui rapporter une petite fortune. Peut-être était-ce un trésor ou quelque chose de plus précieux encore. En tout cas, ce n'était pas à New Rumble Town qu'elle en aurait entendu parler.

Elle regardait ses mains en fronçant les sourcils. Shouto lui avait très bien expliquer que à la suite d'un contact avec un Némésis on ressentait immédiatement une différence à la suite du flux nouveau de fantasia qui parcourait nos veines. Cependant, elle ne ressentait aucune différence notable entre son elle d'i jours et son elle de maintenant. Il y avait bien eu ce choc assez violent qui ressemblait à un coup de jus tantôt mais la douleur s'était déjà estompée. Elle recommençait même à se mouvoir normalement. Elle soupira. _« De toute façon, j'aurais toutes les réponses à mes questions arriver à l'Artémis… »_. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle croyait…

…

Cela faisait 3 bonnes heures que la fratrie Todoroki avait fini leur grand nettoyage. Fuyumi était retourné à son magasine, Haru faisait des pompes en tenant uniquement sur ses mains et Shouto s'était également mis à faire des tractions. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils en faisaient autant. Haru s'arrêta, commençant à s'étirer et Shouto en fit de même.

-Pourquoi bougez-vous autant ?

Elle avait posé cette question sans s'en rendre compte. Les deux garçons se figèrent puis un sourire franc naquit sur le visage du cadet.

-Vois-tu, en tant que personne « potentiellement dangereuse pour une population civil », si nous ne savons pas un minimum nous battre ou que nous n'avons pas une condition physique suffisante, on risque de se faire exterminer.

Bon, dis comme cela, c'était bien plus que logique…

-Et, reprit-il avec un rictus malicieux, comment pourrions-nous entretenir nos corps d'Appolon sans cela ? Regarde-moi ses tablettes ! dit-il en soulevant le T-shirt de Shouto.

-Eh ! S'indigna ce dernier prit de court.

Le visage de la jeune fille tourna cramoisi alors que ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à se détacher du torse du jeune homme. Elle mit ses main devant ses yeux mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder.

-Tu sais, ça ne sert à rien de cacher ton visage si tu continue de reluquer Shouto, plaisanta le cadet.

-Arrête ! S'exclama le bicolore. Tu vois bien que tu la mets mal à l'aise avec tes bêtises !

Haru explosa de rire alors que Shouto remettait correctement son T-shirt. Momo, quant à elle, tentait de contenir ses rougeurs. D'un coup, tous se figèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent trois coup sec à la porte.

-Ouvrez ! Inspection général de tout les dirigeable en circulation ! Ordre de l'inquisition !

Momo se leva sous le regard paniqué.

-Ne te force pas, déclara Fuyumi. Tu viens à peine de te réveiller.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je me sens déjà mieux. Tu devrais plutôt descendre avec Shouto, la rassura-t-elle.

L'ainée acquiesça et descendit dans la cale avec le bicolore. Haru souffla un bon coup. Il se dirigea vers le lit où avait dormit et le replia avant de le mettre sous le canapé puis il tendit sa main à la jeune fille.

-Allons-y.

Elle plaça sa main dans la sienne et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte. Ils prirent une grande inspiration puis ouvrirent. Devant eux se trouvait un homme enrobé, de petite taille, aux joues rubicond, alors qu'une passerelle reliait leur dirigeable à celui de l'inquisition.

-Bonjour, que nous veulent donc les honorables messieurs de l'inquisition ?

-Une inspection général. Nous sommes à la recherche d'un groupe d'infecté qui serait à l'origine de la disparition de la fille du commandant de l'îles de l'archipel de New Rumble Town. Pouvez-vous décliner votre identité ?

-Mon nom est Haru et voici ma petite sœur, Momo. Voyez-vous, nous sommes deux pauvres orphelin qui sillonne le monde à la recherche d'un endroit qui nous conviendrait à moi et ma sœur.

-Momo ?

Il s'approcha dangereusement du visage de la jeune fille.

-Elle ne correspond pas à la description que m'ont faite mes supérieurs mais ils m'ont prévenu que l'ennemie pourrait tenter de la déguiser en lui faisant du chantage afin de la garder sous contrôle. J'ai pour ordre d'emmener toute personne répondant au nom de Momo.

-Comment ?! Vous m'accusez de faire du chantage à ma pauvre petite sœur et en plus, vous souhaitez me retirer tout la famille qu'il me reste ?!

 _« Wow, qu'est-ce qu'il ment bien… »_ pensa la brune.

-Ce n'est qu'une mesure de sécurité monsieur, ne vous mettez pas dans tous vos états…

-Mais que vais-je devenir moi si vous m'enlevez ma chère petite sœur !

-Enfin, calmez-vous… Ecoutez, je devine bien que votre sœur n'est pas celle que nous recherchons-

-Alors pourquoi voulez-vous l'emmener ?! Tout cela parce que notre défunte mère la nomma Momo en référence à ce magnifique pêcher qui fleurissait dans notre jardin et de ses magnifiques fruits qu'il nous donnait alors que nous n'avions pas les moyens de nous offrir un met d'un tel délice !

-Calmez-vous, nous n'allons pas l'emmener, nous allons faire une petite exception si vous me permettez d'inspecter votre dirigeable.

-Vraiment ?! Merci beaucoup ! Je vous s'en suis très reconnaissant ! Allez-y, je vous en prie.

L'homme se déchaussa et entra. Il ouvrit une première porte derrière laquelle se trouvait les toilettes. Il ouvrit une seconde porte ou se trouvait visiblement la chambre de Fuyumi. Derrière la suivante se trouvait une chambre avec deux lits. _« C'est sûrement celle des garçons… »_ pensa Momo. Ces deux dernière pièce n'était pas très spacieuse mais semblait amplement suffisante.

-Qui occupe le deuxième lit ? Questionna l'inquisiteur.

-C'est, où plutôt, c'était mon frère… Il nous à quitter la semaine passée…

-Je vois, toute mes condoléances…

L'inquisiteur ouvrit la porte de la cuisine. Rien à signaler. Et enfin, il ouvrit la porte du salon. C'était là que Momo avait dormit. Soudain, quelque chose la percuta. Le magazine que lisait Fuyumi et sa page de couverture sur laquelle il y avait écrit « Le sorcier hebdo ! Les dernières tendances de l'Artémis ! ». Elle se mit à paniquer et donna un coup de coude à Haru pour lui montrer sa découverte. Ce dernier se rendis compte de la chose et fit un clin d'œil à Momo comme pour lui dire que tout irait bien.

Soudain, elle le vit faire un rapide tour de poignet avant de claquer des doigts. A ce moment-là, la fenêtre s'ouvrit dans un fracas et un vent glacial et violent pénétra dans la pièce. La jeune fille s'accrocha au bras du cadet alors que le dirigeant se retrouva coller contre le mur. Dans toute cette agitation, la revue s'envola et glissa sous le canapé. Le vent se calma et l'inquisiteur se releva, époussetant ses vêtements.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était, demanda ce dernier.

-Nous sommes quand même à une certes altitudes et le vent peut se montrer très violent, répondit Haru. Y a-t-il autre chose que vous souhaiteriez voir ?

-Non merci, j'en ai assez vu. Au revoir.

L'inquisiteur se dirigea vers la porte et emprunta de nouveau la passerelle avec une peur nouvelle du vide. Haru referma la porte derrière lui.

-Comment as-tu fait !? Demanda Momo toute excité.

-Ma maîtrise du fantasia me permet de contrôler les vents froids et la glace. C'est grâce à ça que j'ai pu aller chercher des vivres en sautant du dirigeable un peu plus tôt dans la journée. répondit-il en se dirigeant vers la trappe de la cale. C'est bon, il est parti, vous pouvez sortir !

Fuyumi et Shouto sortirent enfin.

-Que s'est-il passé alors que nous étions en bas ?

-Rien, il a juste failli découvrir ta revue mais j'ai géré. Et regarde ce que je vois là-bas.

Fuyumi arqua un sourcil, se dirigea vers le hublot puis un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

-On y est enfin… L'Artémis…

 **Alors ? Bien ? Mauvais ? Nul à chier ? Eh non, ils ne sont pas à l'Artémis dans ce chapitre mais ça ne va pas tarder ^^. Je n'ai toujours pas révéler l'infection d'Haru (même Momo se pose des questions) cependant, j'ai bel et bien prouvé que c'était un sorcier. Du coup, faisons un petit jeu. Essayez de deviner l'infection d'Haru, sachant que : 1) elle est très contraignante pour lui 2) elle n'est pas visible 3) elle est tiré du manga Radiant. Celui qui réussit à trouver aura le droit de choisir l'infection de Katsuki pour sa grande apparition dans les prochains chapitre ^^. Bye !**

 **Neymanga**


	4. Chapter 4

IV. L'Artémis

Elle regarda par le hublot et ne pus en croire ses yeux. Devant elle, Momo pouvait voir un énorme dirigeable qui ressemblait à une cité volante. Sa superficie était si impressionnante qu'elle se demanda même comment les inquisiteurs ne remarquaient pas une structure pareille. Elle se demandait aussi comment cette chose parvenait à flotter et qu'elle n'avait pas déjà sombrer dans le vide. Comment cela était même possible qu'un engin d'une telle envergure ait pu ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ternir en l'air. Il n'aurait même pas dû quitter Terre.

_ Vois-tu Momo, commença Haru, tu as devant toi l'une des merveilles du monde des sorciers. C'est l'une des constructions les plus impressionnante que nous avons réalisé et tous cela, grâce au fantasia. C'est justement grâce à une barrière de fantasia qu'il est impossible de repérer l'Artémis si l'on n'est pas infecté.

_ C'est incroyable...

Ceci fut les seuls mots que la brune put dire tellement elle était estomaquée.

_ On va bientôt arriver, prépare-toi, déclara Fuyumi. Cependant, on n'y restera pas longtemps, enfin, pour ce qui est de mes frères et moi. Libre à toi de nous suivre ou de rester à l'Artémis mais, entre nous, je pense que le choix est vite fait...

Momo ne compris pas ce qu'elle voulut dire mais n'y pensa pas. Regardant l'île flottante, elle se dit, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était infecté, que sa nouvelle vie n'était pas si mal ?

...

_ Nous y voilà ! S'écria Haru. Ladys and gentlemans je vous demanderais de faire attention à la marche en descendant du dirigeable et je vous souhaite un agréable périple dans l'Artémis.

_ Tu peux arrêter de faire l'imbécile, tu sais très bien ce qui nous attend, souffla Fuyumi agacé.

Momo se tourna vers Shouto qui était resté bien silencieux depuis un bon moment déjà. Son mutisme et son attitude glacial effrayait la jeune fille mais elle ne voulait pas être en mauvais termes avec le bicolore.

_ Sh-Shouto...

Le bicolore arqua un sourcil, se tourna vers la brune et la questionna du regard.

_ N'es-tu pas enthousiaste à l'idée de revenir à l'Artémis ? demanda-t-elle afin d'engager la conversation.

_ Pas vraiment. Plus vite on partira, mieux se sera.

Il avait fallu qu'elle rassemble tous son courage pour lui adresser la parole et cette réponse glaçante lui donna l'effet d'un coup de couteau dans le ventre. Le bicolore ne sembla pas le remarquer et se mis à suivre Haru avec une expression désespérer. Enfin, si son léger froncement de sourcil pouvait être qualifier comme tel. Cependant, Momo commençait à comprendre le benjamin de la fratrie et elle sentait qu'il n'était pas le genre de personne à exprimer ses sentiments dans de grands gestes d'affection, de colère ou de tristesse.

_ Fuyumi, je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment important n'est-ce pas Momo, déclara Shouto.

Momo fut désorienter par sa soudaine prise de parole et n'avait pas remarquer que les trois frères et sœurs, en tout cas Haru et Fuyumi, entretenait un débat actif sur un sujet qu'elle ignorait, trop concentrer à déchiffrer le bicolore.

_ Momo ? Répéta le jeune homme.

_ Désolée je... je n'écoutais pas...

Elle se senti rougir de gêne à cause de cet instant d'embarrassement.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura Haru, tout cela pour dire que regarder les nouveaux articles de sorcier est moins important que de voir le charlatan qui s'occupe de l'Artémis afin de lui faire notre « rapport » et de s'acquitter de ces dettes absurdes.

_ Et moi je pense qu'il serait temps d'acheter de nouveaux articles à plumes afin de repartir le plus rapidement possible, répondit l'aînée irrité.

_ Pourquoi êtes vous si pressé de partir ? Questionna Momo. L'Artémis est un endroit magnifique ! Et, qui est ce « charlatan » ? Et de quelles dettes parler vous ?

Les trois regards se tournèrent vers elle et tous la regardait comme si elle parlait dans un autre langage.

_ Ecoute Momo, commença doucement Fuyumi, l'Artémis n'est pas aussi incroyable que l'on puisse le penser. Les loyers et habitations sont à un prix si exorbitant que la plupart préfère partir plutôt que de vivre ici.

_ Sans oublier que le moindre faux pas te coutera un bras, ajouta Haru. Malheureusement, partir n'est pas vraiment une solution, et l'Artémis ne plaisante pas en ce qui concerne l'argent. Une fois endetter, ils feront tous pour que tu les rembourse et, si possible, d'endetter encore plus.

_ Alors qu'est-ce que l'on fait ici ?

_ Il y a des articles de sorcier unique à l'Artémis et tu ne peux en trouver qu'ici ou qu'en territoire Cyfandir. Autre part, c'est du commerce illégal et une seule paire de gant à plume peut avoir une somme exorbitante, renchérit Fuyumi. De plus, nous connaissons quelqu'un qui fabrique les meilleures armes à plumes, ici, à l'Artémis.

_ Alors on devrait se dépêcher non ?

_Vous savez quoi ? Déclara le décoloré. Les filles n'ont qu'à partir voir la vielle aux marteaux et Shouto et moi allons voir le chat jaune.

_ Le chat jaune ?

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse, étant déjà entrainer par Fuyumi et voyant que Haru et Shouto avait pris une direction opposée.

Il fallut attendre peu de temps avant que les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvent devant une boutique d'arme. Fuyumi pris une grande inspiration et poussa la porte d'entrer. Lorsque Momo mit un pied dans la boutique, son nez fut assailli par une odeur d'huile et d'acier mais également par une odeur douce, comparable à celle du miel.

_ Fuyumi, tu es sûre qu'il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda Momo, peu rassurée.

_ Mais oui, fais-moi confiance ! Madame Kendou !

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune femme rousse de l'âge de Momo sortie de l'arrière-boutique. Elle était habillée de vêtement simple et ample avec une trace de suie sur la joue.

_ Je peux vous aider ? Demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

_ Oh mais c'est la petite Itsuka ! Tu es enfin revenu de ta formation en Cyfandir ! C'est magnifique !

Ladite Itsuka fronça les sourcils en dévisageant la bicolore jusqu'à ce qu'un énorme sourire apparaisse sur son visage.

_ Fuyumi-nee ? C'est bien toi ?

_ Oh Itsuka ! J'avais tellement peur que tu ne te souviennes plus de moi j'ai tellement de- attends, tu pleures ?

En effet, des larmes avaient fait leur chemin sur le visage de la rouquine. Elle se mit à les essuyer doucement comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle pleurait.

_ Itsuka ?

_ Fuyumi, il faut que tu ailles en Cyfandir.

...

_ Alors mon petit Haru, ce que tu me ramène fait un total de 153 910 gemmes ce qui fait, pour la dette de la fratrie, qu'il ne vous reste plus que 173 765 gemmes à payer !

_ Wow, wow, wow ! Attends une seconde, tu n'essaierais pas de nous emplumer là ? Après ce que je viens de vous rapporter notre dette devait descendre à 5000 gemmes, alors pourquoi elle a autant augmenté !?

Le décoloré fulminait alors que le bicolore soupirait de désespération. Devant eux se trouvait un chat jaune assis sur un trône, dévisageant l'intérieur du sac remplis d'argent devant ses pieds.

_ Dirigeable mal garé, dispute dans les espaces publique, les intérêts, ne pas avoir signaler l'entrée d'un autre sorcier dans l'Artémis...

_ Eh le chat ! S'exclama Haru.

_ C'est Seigneur Lord Majestis gamin.

_ Très bien le chat. Ecoute, j'ai trimé pendant des années avec Fuyumi et Shouto pour rembourser ta stupide dette alors il est hors de question que je me fasse enfluter de la sorte ! La dernière plainte ne fait même pas partie du règlement de l'Artémis !

_ Ah bon ? Eh bien les règles ont changé durant ton absence, gamin.

_ Espèce de...

_ Laisse tomber Nii-san si tu l'insultes ou le touche il va prendre ça comme prétexte pour faire à nouveau augmenter la dette. On devrait partir.

Le décoloré bouillonnait, foudroyant le chat du regard.

_ Combien ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

_ Je te demande pardon ? Questionna le chat dédaigneux.

_ Combien pour cette arme ?

Lord Majestis descendit de son trône et s'approcha du jeune homme. Ce dernier tendait une dague dans une main et son fourreau dans l'autre. Le fourreaux était recouvert de fil d'argent et de dorure alors que pour ce qui était de la dague, elle était décoré d'étrange inscription lumineuse et fluo qui changeait de couleurs et semblait se déplacer sur la lame. Le bicolore semblait alerter par l'objet tendu par son frère.

_ Des inscription de fantasia- oh, comme c'est intéressant !

Un rictus victorieux fit son chemin sur le visage du cadet.

_ Mais désolé, je ne dépenserais pas une seule gemme pour un tel objet. Cette chose n'a aucune valeur, gamin.

_ Je te demande pardon !?

_ Tu penses que je ne sais pas ce que c'est gamin ? Après tout, n'est-ce pas cette arme qui t'a rendu célèbre ?

_ Oh put-flûte ! Je vais me le faire !

_ Nii-san, on y va.

_ Tu sais quoi !? Tu ne veux pas de mon arme ? Très bien ! Je vais compléter cette dette quoi qu'il arrive en attrapant un- nan dix Némésis vivant ! Tu vas voir si je serais encore endetté pour longtemps !

_ Oui, oui, très bien Nii-san, on y va maintenant, souffla Shouto en tirant le décoloré par l'arrière du col.

_ J'aurais attrapé tellement de Némésis que je pourrais même m'emparer de l'Artémis !

_ Très bien gamin, on en reparlera dans quelque année.

_ J'aurais ta peau !

...

Momo ne savait pas quoi faire. La rousse s'était littéralement effondrée en larmes, essayant vainement de les essuyer et étalant de la suie sur son visage au passage.

_ Itsuka, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, parle-moi, dit Fuyumi d'une voix douce, presque maternelle.

_ C'est une catastrophe... ils ont... ils ont...

_ Calme-toi, si c'est trop dur, tu peux prendre ton temps et me raconter progressivement, d'accord Itsuka ?

_ Je... j'étais en Cyfandir pour apprendre de nouveaux sorts et en apprendre plus pour reprendre la forge familiale puisque ça fait déjà 12 ans que mon père est mort et que ma mère s'occupe seule de la forge et des armes à plume mais...

Ses sanglots devenaient incontrôlables et la panique et l'inquiétude était de plus en plus présente sur le visage de l'aînée.

_ Calme toi Itsuka...

_ Ils ont... Cyfandir... non...

_ Est-ce que ça un rapport avec ta mère ? Dis-moi qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé de mal et qu'elle va bien.

_ Fuyumi...

Et elle ne prononça qu'une seule phrase. Une phrase inaudible que personne n'aurait dû saisir. Mais Fuyumi avait compris.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Momo incertaine.

La bicolore était complètement figée, les yeux écarquillés, ne sachant quoi dire. De la glace avait fait son apparition sur les murs de la boutique alors que le sol semblait se mettre légèrement à trembler. Les lunettes de la jeune femme se fissuraient alors que l'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus lourde.

_ Comment ? Comment est-ce arrivé Itsuka ?

_ Fuyumi attends.

Itsuka, bien trop faible et dévasté, rejoins à tâtons le coin de la pièce et ouvrit une armoire, les mains tremblantes. Elle en sortit une sorte de journal à la couverture délavé et au page jaunies puis elle referma le tiroir, s'approcha de Fuyumi et le lui tendis.

_ Tous ce qui est arrivé est écrit dedans, il y a plus d'explication que je ne pourrais jamais t'en donner. C'est écrit de la main de ma mère. J'espère qu'elle va bien...

La bicolore reprit son calme et souffla calmement pour évacuer sa colère.

_ Momo ?

_ Eh, oui Fuyumi-san ?

_ Est-ce que, dans cette boutique, il y a un objet qui te plait ?

Momo fut prise au dépourvu et jeta un bref coup d'œil autour d'elle lorsque quelque chose retint son attention. C'était un bout de bois taillé avec une sorte de manche et un bout pointu. Cela pouvait paraitre ridicule sur le moment mais cela lui faisait penser aux baguettes des fées dans les contes pour enfant. Et, malgré le fait qu'elle avait dépassé cette période de sa vie ou elle voulait absolument être une princesse, quelque chose en elle lui disait de la prendre.

_ Eh bien, ça... dit-elle en tremblant.

_ Très bien, dit l'aînée d'une fois glaçante tout en sortant une bourse de sa poche. Prends-la et on s'en va. On n'a plus de temps à perdre.

...

_ Je n'y crois pas que tu aies eu l'inconscience de lui proposer _ça_ juste pour remplir une vulgaire dette !? Es-tu désespéré à ce point Nii-san ?

Shouto et Haru étaient maintenant dans un parc, en face du palace de Lord Majestic. Le cadet était allongé sur l'herbe alors que le benjamin était assis contre un arbre. Le décoloré avait posé l'arme, qu'il avait voulu vendre plus tôt, sur son ventre, la tenant fermement.

_ Ce que moi je n'arrive pas à croire c'est qu'il ait qualifier « _ça »_ comme tu dis, d'objet sans valeur et de vulgaire chose.

_ Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux donner Nii-san ! C'est l'une des meilleures armes à plumes !

_ Mais je n'en aurais plus eu besoin si elle avait complété nos dettes. Il nous aurait suffit de nous retirer en Cyfandir, loin de la discrimination envers les sorciers, loin des dettes et surtout, loin de ce charlatan.

_ Ça n'aurait pas été si simple et tu le sais très bien.

_ Comme j'aurais espéré que si. Plus, j'aurais pu me débarrasser de _« ça »._

_ Pourquoi veux-tu t'en séparer à ce point ? Demanda le bicolore.

_ Parce j'ai l'impression que t'en que je l'ai sur moi, je ne pourrais jamais être en paix. C'est comme si elle attire les problèmes. Et puis, tant que je l'ai, on ne ferra que m'associer à un passé que je préfèrerais oublier.

Shouto ne répondit pas, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire et ne voulant pas rouvrir des plaies qui avait pris tant de temps à cicatriser. Le décolorer regardait le soleil, filtrer par les feuilles encore verdoyantes de l'arbre sous lequel il était. Son esprit était comme vide, il n'arrivait à penser à rien à part l'objet de métal qui semblait exercer une pression supérieure à son propre poids sur son abdomen.

_ Shouto, tu penses qu'ils pourront oublier ?

Le jeune garçon s'était redressé, regardant son cadet avec des yeux suppliant mais ce dernier avait baissé les yeux, incapable de répondre.

_ Oui, je m'en doutais-

_ Haru ! Bouge-toi et ramène-toi !

_ Dark Fuyumi ?

La peur se lit dans les yeux des deux garçons alors qu'il voyait une Fuyumi passablement énervé avec une Momo déboussolée fonçant vers eux. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant eux et la brune reprit son souffle.

_ Oh, Fuyumi... Je suis désolé mais... le chat a augmenté la dette, je n'ai rien pu faire mais-

_ Cyfandir est assiégée, la reine risque de mourir ainsi que toute la population qu'elle dirige. Haru...

Il faut qu'on parte.


End file.
